


柏拉图少女 | PLATONIC GIRL

by takayukitakane



Category: ONEWE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takayukitakane/pseuds/takayukitakane
Summary: “为什么讨厌？”“...哥吗？哥个子太高了，有点负担，不是讨厌哥。”
Relationships: Jin Yonghoon/Lee Giwook | Cya
Kudos: 4





	柏拉图少女 | PLATONIC GIRL

**Author's Note:**

> *勇key
> 
> *PLATONIC GIRL - みきとp
> 
> *第一人称注意⚠️

／／／／／／／  
#NOTE__00

“在这里整理一下，”一切事情的开端，那位罪魁祸首看着我，“怎么样。”

人是很复杂的生物。

说不上是一句和座右铭之类分量相同的话，但不知道从什么时候起，我就坚信着这一点。人类会无理由地爱上一个人，又或是恨着谁，也会有无法表达爱恨、把感情以奇怪的方式打好包裹再送出去的时候。

“怎么样”什么的…我要怎么回答啊。

讨厌？绝对不是。勇训哥在我这里和讨厌是挂不上钩的。我很喜欢勇训哥，虽然还有许多我没理清楚的成分，但喜欢绝对是不会错的。

不是有那种吗，很喜欢来找孩子抱抱的家长，然后孩子就会一边说你不要过来一边躲开。我对勇训哥也许是这种心情吧。一直是这么想的，总觉得有哪里不太对劲。

其实今天开始前已经完全猜到唱Feeling Good的时候会被哥贴，明明也想这次不要躲，但还是很狼狈地被吓到了，啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——够了！真是受不了，拜托下次不要再过来了。

果然不是喜欢，喜欢的话不会想躲开的对吧？

搞不懂是怎么回事。我本来就想维持现状、一天是一天地过，但还是免不了要面对这个问题。

说起来哥的狗还在我这。明明只是一只玩具狗而已，还怕成这个样子…怎么说我还是狗毛过敏呢，真的是为了哥作出了伟大牺牲。哥的声卡也是我带着买的，桌子也是我帮忙修的，饭也是我提醒才想起来吃的，他还得感谢我才行呢...

不行，这样像自己在撒娇一样。如果跟他这么讲一通的话，他肯定又要说着“寄旭好可爱——”凑过来。我的计划就又泡汤了。

等等。

我的什么计划？

这一切都是“喜欢”的证据吧。

如果真是这样，那那个摇着尾巴凑过来的小狗不就成为我自己了么？

停一下停一下，我必须冷静下来思考问题。我现在要做的，是告诉哥他不能这么做了。尤其是在台上，台下的话不吓我一跳倒是还好。

可是又怕他误会成讨厌。

可是说喜欢的话他又会变本加厉。真是的，保持社交距离不好吗！

啊啊啊啊啊！

“...拜托哥不要这样了！”

／／／／／／／  
#NOTE_94

爱与人们是什么样的关系呢。

可能有许多人不愿意承认，我们正是依赖着爱度过每一天。姑且不提人口的减少，没有爱的话，我们与周围人之间的纽带就会断裂。说得现实一点，没有爱的话，许多人没有饭吃。

那么，如果单看个体，我和爱是什么样的关系呢。

我不属于上述那类人群，爱对于我的意义不言而喻。可能是从母亲同意我走音乐这条路的时候，又可能是第一次站上舞台、握紧麦克风的时候从台下闪闪发光的眼神里，我总是被爱的能量围绕着。

我是幸运的人啊。我想要爱，也想尽我所能去爱那些爱着我的人。

所以我才会觉得，是不是自己做错了。

当我因为本不该好奇去看的发言而感到害怕焦虑的时候。

当我被寄旭躲开，却还在下一次止不住地凑过去的时候。

道理说起来很简单，我不去看不去做就是了，但一而再再而三，这些都成为了我的习惯。我好像是为了逃避在做着这样的事，又一次次地希望能依然得到他们的爱。

好像我的爱逐渐变成了对于原谅的希望，希望他们能原谅我，能无论怎样都不要离开我。

我希望粉丝们都能一直留在我身边。

同样地，我也希望寄旭能一直留在我身边。

真的好抱歉。

寄旭啊，你爱我吗。

如果讨厌我的话一定要跟我说，在那之前我会一直爱着你的。

“为什么讨厌？”

“...哥吗？哥个子太高了，有点负担，不是讨厌哥。”

**Author's Note:**

> *其实除了让我定下这对cp，这首歌对内容影响几乎为0，以及就是我发自内心觉得自己写的很烂...


End file.
